nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland
Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland ("Alienora the Beautiful") (b. 1934) is wife of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland and thus Queen Consort of Eiffelland between 1955 and her husband's abdication in 2010. She is the mother of the current King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland. She is a daughter of Queen Regent Freya I of Arendaal and Jean of Montelimar, and is also the aunt of the current Aren King, Edvard V of Arendaal. Since the time of her marriage in the 1950s, Alienora has been a powerful force in Eiffelland and widely recognized as one of the principle powers behind the throne. Alienora was born in the western Aren city of Loire in 1934 and raised with her siblings in the capital of Emyn Arnen. Like her sisters she was famous for her beauty and bore the closest resemblance to their mother, the celebrated beauty Queen Freya. She followed in the footsteps of her elder siblings and so many of her ancestors by marrying into another powerful Royal House; she married King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland in 1955. The couple had four children, but their youngest son Prince Philipp died in a car accident in 1986. Of all her siblings, Alienora has been the most politically savvy. She continues to play a major role in Eiffelland due to her intelligence and socio-political acumen. Via her own illustrious ancestry and the marriages of her siblings and nephews, Alienora is intimately associated with many of the most powerful Royal Houses in Europe. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Alienora of Arendaal married King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland. Their children are: * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland (b. 1956) *Princess Isabelle of Eiffelland (b. 1958) - Consort of Gustav von Kronheilm, Grand Duke of Skaneland * Princess Catharina of Eiffelland (b. 1961) * Prince Philipp of Eiffelland (1964 - 1986) Siblings *King Sven V of Arendaal - brother. Ruler of Arendaal between 1945 and 1980, father of the current King, Edvard V *Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - sister. Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria *Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - sister. Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex *Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister. Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire Other Royal Relations * Louise of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - maternal aunt * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - uncle (mother's first cousin) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - first cousin * King Edvard V of Arendaal - nephew (Sven V's son) * Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - niece (Sven V's daughter) * Rikissa of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr - niece (Sven V's daughter) * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - nephew (Sven V's son) * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire - nephew (Marie's son) * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - niece (cousin's daughter) * Prince Haakon, Grand Duke of Stockholm - first cousin, father of Elisa of Arendaal * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal - grand nephew * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - grand niece * Princess Iselin of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Sophia of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Svea of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Evelina of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal - grand niece * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - grand niece * Charlotte, Queen of Great Engellex – grand niece * Queen Laura von Franken of Arendaal - nephew King Edvard's wife * Archduke Franz of Wiese - niece Lena's husband * Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr) - niece Rikissa's husband * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - brother-in-law * Agneta of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law (Sven V's wife) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - brother-in-law (sister Marie's husband) * Edward II of Great Engellex - brother-in-law (sister Helena's husband) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |3= Prince Jean of Montelimar |4= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |5= Karolina of Franken |6= King Henri XI of Montelimar |7= Queen of Montelimar |8= Crown Prince Anders of Arendaal |9= Elisabeth Franziska of Braunschweig |10= King Alfred III of Franken |11= Queen of Franken |12= King Louis X of Montelimar |13= Queen of Montelimar |14= x |15= x |16= Queen Louisa I of Arendaal |17= Arthur of Breotonia |18= Wilhelm Ludwig of Saxony |19= Duchess Franziska I Mariana of Braunschweig |20= King Thomas VI of Franken |21= Isabella of Arendaal |22= x |23= x |24= King Henri X of Montelimar |25= Alexandra of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *House of Dietz-Hadamar *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Eiffelland Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: Arendaal